The Knight's Laughter
by xXgirlmusketeerXx
Summary: Just something that I came up with after S4E4. Why weren't the Knights shocked when Arthur's Breeches fell down in the meeting? What if it wasn't the first time Arthur had had a mishap with his trousers? all the Knight' are present, but not Merlin.Oneshot


**Hello, every body! I hope you enjoy this fanfic. I love all the knights in Merlin and wanted to let them have some fun! One shot. All the Knights and Arthur included. Merlin isn't there.**

**XXX**

'Can we go home now?'

All of the knights and Merlin groaned, hating those words more and more every second. Even the quiet, and patient Leon and Percival were beginning to lose it. Patrols were definitely not fun.

'Come on! Please? Please, please, please?'

'No, we can't.' Arthur said piously 'It is our duty as knight's to….'

'"Prevent and search for possible attacks on Camelot."' The knights muttered under their breaths.

Arthur gave them all a suspicious look before continuing.

'The people of Camelot rely on us to keep them safe. _Us_. Out of every one, they trust us to protect them. Just like how it's our duty to….'

'"Follow orders and show respect and order to all of higher position, and maintain dignity and honour at all times."' They muttered again, sounding completely fed up.

If Arthur heard then he ignored them. 'Every single person we serve and protect shows utmost gratitude no matter who they are; especially my father.

After everything that's happened with Morgana…' he broke off and shook his head, grimacing. 'She seemed so powerful.'

'Yeah,' Elyan said sarcastically, 'She all so powerfully ran away like- _bug, bug, buggaarrr!_' he briefly imitated a chicken with the wave of his hand, emitting grins and chuckles from the knighs.

Arthur smirked.

'All right, all right; you've had your fun. Now shut up or everyone with five leagues will be able to hear us.'

They carried on in silence for a while.

'Can we go home now?'

'SHUT IT, GWAINE!'

'Yes, Princess.'

'Gwaine…'

'Yes, Arthur?'

'One more word and you're mucking out the stables for a month, understand?' Arthur received no answer. 'Gwaine?' he prompted. 'Gwaine?' he asked again, twisting in his saddle to look at him.

Gwaine grinned at him cheekily, pointedly not talking. Arthur rolled his eyes and faced forward again.

The knights laughed. Leon and Elyan shook their heads in amusement and allowed small smirks to show on their faces.

'Lets face it,' Arthur said, ' there's no danger today, and the sun is shining for once. Let's dump the armour and collect it on the way back. Weapons and horses only.'

The knights fully agreed to this.

They rode in comfortable silence for a while; the only noise was Arthur lecturing the knights on the importance of something or other.

Suddenly, Elyan broke in own laughter, and he was gasping for breath. However, he seemed to realize that everyone was staring at him, because he stuffed his fist in his mouth and tried to stifle his laughter. Eventually he had regained control of himself and all was silent once again.

A few minutes later, he leant over and whispered in Percival's ear. Percival looked in the direction of the subject of the whisper and snorted and quickly turned it in to a cough when Arthur turned and looked at him in confusion, so it went mainly unnoticed. But before long he erupted in laughter again and everyone watched as he and Elyan clutched their sides and leant forward on their horses to support themselves. Once they had regained control of themselves they resumed their patrol.

Elyan and Percival rode their way to Lancelot's and Leon's side. They leant over and whispered in to their ears. Soon Leon and Lancelot were shaking in silent laughter. Lancelot was biting his lip and fixing his eyes straight ahead of him, in his attempt to stop laughing. This seemed to work until he saw Leon start shaking again out of the corner of his eye and looked over at him and realized that he was crying with laughter. At that moment Leon looked at him and immediately they were laughing hysterically.

By that point, Gwaine had realized for himself what they were laughing at, resulting in him in fits of laughter, causing Elyan to fall ofF his horse and the others to resort to leaning on each other to steady them selves.

Arthur growled in irritation and wheeled his horse around to face the knights.

'What the hell are you laughing at!' he yelled in frustration, looking at each knight in turn, finishing with Leon in hope he could rely on the most reliable knight.

Leon opened his mouth to speak but the only sounds that came out were gasps of laughter.

Percival, had managed to gain enough control of himself to say, '_Never _let Merlin have the morning off, _ever_ again.'

Arthur was extremely annoyed at that statement. 'And why not?'

Percival, however, had regressed in to his laughter once more so he turned to Gwaine.

'Well put it this way, Princess.' Gwaine supplied, 'Your breeches are on back to front, they are unlaced, and we have all suffered a sight that I don't think any of us wanted to see.'

There were several snorts and choking at that.

'Oh, really, and what was that?'

'Half of your butt and, sadly for us; your butt crack.'

The knights dissolved in to laughter and were all eventually rolling on the ground, clutching their sides, red faced and tears streaming down the faces.

Meanwhile Arthur was standing frozen in horror as his dignity and pride left him.

Shaking himself, he ran in to the trees to sort the mishap out, and made a mental note to have all the knights swear not to say a word of the day to anyone.

But hearing the hysterical laugher from the knights, he realized it was going to cost him.

XXX

**Well, I just couldn't resist after the episode where Merlin causes Arthur's trousers to fall down and Merlin helps him, while all of the knights, and advisors just looked like it happened all of the time. **


End file.
